Syndrome du miroir
by Raiu-chan
Summary: C'est fou ce qu'Hibari peut détester Fon à cause de leurs visages si semblabes. Pourtant, c'est bien la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun. Et si un événement leur montrait qu'ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne le pensent ? Histoire mieux que le résumé.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Akira Amano sauf Lucas Vereno qui est à moi.

Note: voilà une mini fic qui sera normalement en deux partie. J'ai inventé le passé Fon pour le bien de mon histoire ( ou comment justifier la torture d'un personnage U_U ). J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

><p>Le gardien des nuages fixait avec attention l'arcobaleno de la tempête. Hibari était adossé contre la fenêtre de la chambre de Sawada. Il avait été obligé par Reborn d'assister à cette stupide réunion avec les autres gardiens. Cependant, la tête d'Ananas n'était pas là. L'italien avait prétexté un entrainement avec Fran pour ne pas participer à la réunion. Chrome était donc la seule représente de la brume. Du coup, rien n'intéressait Hibari. Et ce n'est pas la présence de Reborn et Colonello, maintenant devenus adultes, qui allait le faire changer d'avis. Au début, il avait crus que se serait intéressant de pouvoir se battre contre eux en pleine possession de leurs pouvoirs. Mais l'ex-arcobaleno du soleil l'avait tout de suite fait déchanter.<p>

Aucun d'eux ne se battrait contre lui, que se soit avant, pendant ou après la réunion. Hibari avait faillis partir quand Reborn lui appris ça. Mais la soudaine entrée de Fon dans la pièce l'avait stoppé. Maintenant qu'il était redevenus adulte, l'ex-arcobaleno de la tempête était le sosie du gardien des nuages. Enfin, si on oubliait sa longue tresse et son air aimable. Fon salua tout le monde avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à coté de Colonello. Toute la pièce était en train de discuter. Parfois à tords et travers. Mais Hibari ne détachait pas son regard du chinois, faisant abstraction du bruit. Ce denier sentit le regard du plus jeune sur lui et lui adressa un sourire.

Hibari tourna la tête sur le côté en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il détestait voir Fon sourire car il avait l'impression d'être en face de son reflet. Physiquement, ils se ressemblaient vraiment. Trop pour le gardien des nuages. Toutes les expressions qu'affichaient le chinois pouvaient être les siennes. Ici, son sourire devenait son sourire. Et ça, Hibari ne pouvait pas le supporter. L'idée d'avoir un miroir vivant en face de lui, lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Ruminant ses pensées de futur massacre, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Reborn avait demandé le silence dans la pièce. Le brun reporta son attention sur l'ex-arcobaleno du soleil. Celui-ci se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers Tsuna.

_Depuis que nous avons retrouvé notre formes adultes, les ennemis que nous avions à l'époque vont surement se manifester. Nous avions une certaine immunité quand nous étions les arcobalenos. Vu que détruire la Trinisette était impensable. Enfin, sauf pour Byakuran mais c'est une autre histoire. Bref, les ennemis vont surement affluer et vous n'êtes pas à l'abri qu'on s'en prenne à vous aussi. Car tout le monde dans la Mafia sait que je suis le tuteur de Tsuna.

_Oh non encore des combats...Soupira presque désespéré le Decimo.

_Kora ! Qu'ils viennent ! Ça me fera un entrainement ! Répondit Colonello en souriant.

_Qu'ils osent s'en prendre au Juudaime ! Je les expédieraient sur Mars ! Cria Gokudera en passant en mode « auto-proclamé bras droit ».

Reborn sourit et se tourna cette fois vers Fon, son fedora cachant ses yeux. Hibari, qui avait prit le temps d'observer les manières de Reborn, comprit qu'il allait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle au chinois.

_ Fon, c'est à cause de toi que j'ai tenu cette réunion.

_Ah ? Demanda sincèrement surpris l'ex-arcobaleno de la tempête. Une de mes vieilles connaissances m'a retrouvé ?

Il ajouta, avec un sourire qui fit une nouvelle fois grincer des dents le gardien des nuages:

_ Qui est ce ?

_Vereno. Lucas Vereno.

Pour la première depuis qu'il le connaissait, Hibari vit le chinois blêmir. Donc par extension, lui même. Fon se leva lentement sous les questions des autres gardiens qui ne comprenaient pas. Le chinois se dirigea vers la fenêtre, s'arrêtant juste à côté du gardien des nuages. Ce dernier le regarda du coin de l'œil. Pour une fois, Fon abordait une expression, qu'il connaissait bien: la colère. Les yeux de l'ex-arcobaleno de la tempête en étaient assombrit.

_Où ?

Toute la pièce sauf Hibari et Reborn frissonnèrent en entendant la voix glaciale du chinois.

_Le troisième ponts en avale de la rivière de Nanimori Ouest.

Litchi, le familier de Fon voulut suivre son maitre. Mais ce dernier lui intima de rester ici jusqu'à son retour. Penaud, l'animal se posta sur l'une des étagères de Tsuna. Fon sauta par la fenêtre et disparus rapidement de la vue des autres. D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'avaient été assez fou pour retenir le chinois.

_Reborn...Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tsuna après un moment de silence.

Le tuteur et l'ex arcobaleno de la pluie se concertèrent du regard. Finalement, Reborn lui répondit:

_Lucas Vereno est un tueur faisant partie de la Mafia mais il n'appartient à aucune famille. C'est une sorte de mercenaire, travaillant pour le plus offrant. C'est un adversaire redoutable qui est connus dans le monde mafieux pour ses nombreux massacres.

Hibari haussa légèrement un sourcil: quelqu'un d'aussi fort était dans sa ville ? Et Fon était partit l'affronter. Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, la curiosité envahit le brun. Il secoua mentalement la tête pour chasser l'idée d'aller observer le combat. Le gardien des nuages décida finalement de partir, mais pour patrouiller.

_Hibari ? Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Yamamoto.

Le gardien des nuages ne répondit pas et sauta lui aussi par la fenêtre. De son côté, Tsuna pensa vaguement que les mafieux ne devaient pas aimer les portes. Reborn ne retint pas le préfet de la discipline mais il eut un de ses fameux petit sourire en coin.

_Mais... Commença Gokudera. Pourquoi le nom de ce type à mit Fon-san dans un tel état ?

Tous les gardiens hochèrent la tête, impatient de connaître cette raison. Reborn pencha la tête, dissimulant ses yeux grâce à son fedora.

_Quand il avait dix ans, un tueur venu de l'occident a décimé la famille et le village de Fon. Ce dernier a échappé au massacre car à ce moment là, il s'entrainait aux arts martiaux avec son maitre. La raison de ce carnage est resté très vague mais apparemment, c'est une rivalité de clan qui a très mal tourné.

_Mais alors ça veut dire que...

_Exactement Tsuna. Ce tueur venus de l'occident, c'est Lucas Vereno.

Fon parvint rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Reborn. Il n'y vit d'abords personne, la berge semblant absolument déserte. Mais seulement en apparence. Un coup de feu résonna dans l'air et frappa l'endroit qu'occupait Fon une seconde plus tôt. N'ayant pas baissé sa garde, le chinois avait sentit le coup venir. Un craquement lui fit tourner la tête sur la gauche et un homme d'une trentaine d'années apparut. Les cheveux blonds, vêtu d'un costume noir et un révolver modifié dans chaque mains. Lucas salua Fon d'un sourire hypocrite.

_ Ravis de te voir. Ça faisait longtemps Fon.

Le chinois plissa les yeux et tenta de calmer son aura meurtrière. Il savait que ses mouvements seraient beaucoup plus facile à prévoir s'il laissait sa rage dicter ses gestes.

_Je vais te tuer.

_Pour te venger ? Dit Lucas en haussant les épaules. Il se mit en garde avant de reprendre avec un sourire sadique:

_Venger ta pitoyable famille et ce village de faible qui ont supplié pour leurs vies ?

Fon se mordit la lèvre inférieur à sang alors qu'il tremblait tant sa colère envers le blond était grande. Il se rappelait de son retours au village, du massacre qui l'avait accueillis, des larmes qu'il avaient versé, des cauchemars qui l'avaient accompagné pendant des années. Il allait faire payer à ce type tout ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de lui. Il lanca d'une voix froide:

_La ferme.

Lucas, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et visa le chinois. Malgré son apparente désinvolture, sa garde était parfaite.

_L'ex-arcobaleno de la tempête, hein ? Tu feras superbe sur mon tableau de chasse.

Le tueur à gage tira et le combat commença.

* * *

><p>Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont appréciés, oui même les méchantes tant quelles sont constructives ^^. Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre. il y aura du yaoi, je vous rassure U_U ( ou pas...) See you again !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Encore une fois, ils sont tous à Akira Amano sauf Lucas Vereno qui est à moi ( évidement, c'est l'enfoiré de service U_U)

**Note:** Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Surtout que je crois bien que c'est la première fic française sur ce pairing là. Donc je savais pas si ça aller marcher ^^. Un petit mot à **Akatsuki Akisa** ( Hime-chan~): Sois pas jalouse, c'est toi qui m'inspire pour les passages amoureux ^^.

* * *

><p>Hibari patrouillait dans la ville, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Mais dans sa tête, il revoyait le visage de Fon. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait maintenant quand il était en colère. Paradoxalement, c'était une des rares expressions que le chinois pouvait montrer sans que cela ne l'agace. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était partie de la réunion. Sortant de ses pensées et levant la tête, il remarqua que ses pas l'avaient conduit jusque dans le quartier ouest de Namimori. Hibari sourit légèrement à cet hasard.<p>

Il marcha le long du fleuve et se stoppa en entendant des coups de feu. Le gardien des nuages regarda avec plus d'attention où il était: le deuxième ponts en aval du fleuve. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils: alors comme ça le chinois était entrain de se battre. Il sentit la curiosité l'envahir. Hibari avança, sortant par réflexes ses tonfas. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se prenne une balle perdu. Le gardien des nuages entendit soudain un hurlement fendre le silence des lieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, Kyoya pressa le pas. La scène qu'il découvrit le figea. Un homme blond gisait à terre, la gorge probablement tranchée, à cette distance, il n'arrivait pas à voir.

Mais ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était la personne qui se tenait debout au dessus du cadavre. C'était lui. Du sang sur les mains, des blessures parsèment son corps, essoufflé et une expression de colère déformant ses traits. Hibari fit un pas en avant. C'était comme se voir dans un miroir après un combat contre un adversaire puissant. Le gardien nuages regarda Fon vérifier que Lucas était bien mort. Il continua de s'approcher, le chinois ne semblant pas l'avoir encore remarqué.

De son côté le chinois recula, encore essoufflé. Ça y est, il l'avait fait. Il avait vengé sa famille, son village, tout le monde. Il s'essuya le front avec sa manche et aperçut ses mains couvertes de sang. Fon repensa à son attaque quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait aperçut une petite ouverture dans la garde de Lucas et s'y était engagé sans hésiter. Une balle avait sifflé prés de son oreille. Mais il avait réussi à s'approcher suffisamment pour porter un coup mortel à la gorge de son ennemi.

Soudain, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. La pression qu'il avait ressentit tout le long du combat venait de retomber d'un coup. Il baissa la tête, ses yeux fixant tour à tour ses mains et le cadavre en face de lui. Il les avaient tous vengé. Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui lui restait ? Rien, à part du sang et des blessures.

_Ça y est...Ça y est... C'est fini.

Fon rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à hurler. Sa colère, son désespoir, tout ce qu'il avait accumulé toutes ses années sans rien dire. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux et glissèrent sur ses joues. Il se comportait comme un enfant mais il s'en moquait complétement. Il arrêta de crier quand quelqu'un le saisis violemment par le col. Il tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et se prit une gifle magistrale. Le chinois le regarda interloquer, sa joue le brulant douloureusement. Le gardien des nuages fixa Fon avec haine. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce visage en pleure, blessé et désespéré. Parce que c'était le sien. Une fois de plus, il se voyait dans un miroir. Et il haïssait ce reflet.

_Je t'interdis...Commença Hibari avec colère. D'avoir un tel visage !

_Hibari-kun...Articula Fon en levant lentement la main vers le visage du japonais.

Kyoya ne pensa même pas à chasser cette main. Il continua de fixer Fon:

_ Tu as tuer ton ennemis, non ? Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Sa voix semblait sur le point de se briser. L'ex-arcobaleno de la tempête, qui avait retrouvé son calme apparent, effleura doucement la joue du gardien des nuages. Hibari pleurait. Mais sans s'en rendre compte. Le chinois n'hésita pas et serra le plus jeune dans ses bras. Kyoya se raidit et faillit frapper une nouvelle fois Fon. Mais il sentit enfin les larmes sur ses joues et préféra poser sa main sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux. Foutu syndrome du miroir.

_Je te déteste... Pourquoi tu as mon visage ? Murmura le le gardien des nuages.

Fon ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune réponse à apporter au plus jeune. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça puis Hibari s'écarta d'un geste mécanique. Il s'essuya les yeux et se leva, imité par Fon. Un instant se passa sans qu'aucun des deux n'esquissent un geste. Le gardien des nuages tourna finalement les talons mais il fit un léger mouvement de tête pour indiquer à Fon de le suivre.

Ils abandonnèrent le cadavre et se dirigèrent sans un mot jusque chez l'adolescent. Une fois là-bas, le gardien des nuages montra la salle de bain à Fon. Hibari laissa le chinois se déshabiller et alla chercher des bandages pour que Fon s'occupe de ses blessures. Quand il revint, l'ex-arcobaleno était torse nu. Une entaille sur son bras gauche saignait encore et plusieurs ecchymoses parcouraient son torse. Mais rien qui ne semblait grave. Hibari posa les bandages et s'apprêta à repartir quand Fon lui saisit le poignet. Le gardien des nuages comprit immédiatement que le chinois voulait qu'il reste. Après tout, depuis cet après midi, ils avaient quasiment le même regard. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement sec mais sans animosité.

_Va te laver Herbivore.

Fon lui fit un petit sourire et s'éclipsa dans la douche. Activant l'eau chaude, il se laissa aller contre la parois. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile, indigne de son ancien titre d'arcobaleno. Il avait même réussi à faire pleurer le gardien des nuages. Mais Fon avait également cerné le problème du plus jeune. Et il allait y remédier. Il sortit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et sécha ses long cheveux noir mais sans les rattacher. Il enfila le kimono d'un bleu presque noir et dépourvu de motif qu'Hibari lui avait laissé. Fon sortit de la salle de bain après avoir bandé ses blessures. Il trouva l'adolescent assis sur le canapé entrain d'astiquer ses tonfas. Le chinois s'assit à côté du gardien des nuages. Hibari tourna légèrement la tête vers lui mais ne dit rien. Soudain, il sentit Fon appuyer sa joue contre son épaule gauche. Il se raidit et faillit le frapper. Mais l'ex-arcobaleno se mit à parler. Où plutôt, à chuchoter son passé à l'adolescent et qui était le cadavre qu'ils avaient laissé.

Hibari l'écouta silencieusement, le visage stoïque. Il eut cependant un sourire ironique à la fin du récit de Fon. Il n'y avait pas que leurs physiques qui étaient semblables, leurs passés l'étaient aussi. Le sien n'était peut pas aussi tragique, mais il avait également parents à l'âge de dix ans dans un accident de voiture. Il regarda du coin de l'œil le chinois et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant son expression. Hibari ne la comprenait pas et pourtant, il était sure de l'avoir déjà afficher.

_Qu'est ce que...

L'ex-arcobaleno de la tempête lui sourit gentiment.

_Je sais que nos ressemblances t'agaces Hibari-kun.

Le gardien des nuages ne put qu'approuver.

_J'ai envie de t'arracher la tête. Répondit sincèrement l'adolescent, faisant augmenter le sourire du chinois.

_Attend que je finisse avant de me l'ôter s'il te plait.

Hibari haussa un sourcil intrigué mais recula quand Fon avança sa main vers lui. Cependant, il finit par rapidement atteindre le bord du canapé. S'il continuait, il allé tomber. Le chinois en profita pour prendre le visage du plus jeune en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement. Pour le coup, Hibari manqua d'en tomber à la renverse. Le gardien des nuages mordit la lèvre inférieur de Fon avec violence, y faisant couler un mince filet de sang. Mais L'ex-arcobaleno ne recula pas, au contraire. Il colla son torse contre celui d'Hibari avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras. Le chinois finit par casser le baiser et il posa son front contre celui du plus jeune.

_Après le massacre de ma famille, j'étais exactement comme toi. J'aurais pu sombrer... Dit Fon sans bouger, surveillant quand même du coin de l'oeil les mouvements du japonais.

Le gardien des nuages ne répondit pas. Cette proximité le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'habitude de se battre au corps à corps. Mais là, ce n'était pas un combat. L'ex-arcobaleno continua:

_Mais mon maître m'a sauvé à temps et je ferais pareille pour toi.

Hibari sentit une nouvelle fois une pulsion meurtrière l'envahir. Le regard de Fon... Il était tellement tendre, gentil et serein. Ça le dégoutait. Lui, il n'avait jamais affiché un tel regard. Jamais. Il était le parfait opposé de ce reflet. Comment deux êtres aussi différents pouvaient-ils être aussi identique physiquement ? Il essaya de se dégager mais le chinois l'en empêcha.

_Tu ne dois pas finir rongé par les combats, la violence et la colère, Hibari-kun. Chuchota l'ex-arcobaleno de la tempête. Tu as besoin d'autres choses.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ? Répondit avec énervement le plus jeune. Il leva la tête vers le chinois et fut déstabilisé par son regard. Fon leva une nouvelle fois sa main vers le japonais et se remit à parler:

_Besoin de douceur...

Il caressa la joue d'Hibari qui s'était figé.

_D'affection...

Il déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur le front du gardien des nuages. Le plus jeune frémit légèrement et serra les poings pour ne plus trembler.

_D'amour.

Fon l'embrassa sur les lèvres, tendrement. Il vit Hibari lever la main et crut qu'il allait le frapper. Mais le japonais posa presque doucement sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Fon. Le baiser resta chaste et ils le brisèrent presque en même temps. Brusquement, Hibari enfonça ses ongles dans l'épaule du chinois. L'autre se retint de grimacer et se laissa faire. Le silence régna entre eux pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'Hibari ne le brise:

_Je te hais.

Fon sourit en voyant le regard du plus jeune. Il était beaucoup moins glacé qu'à l'ordinaire, plus calme. De là à dire qu'il était doux et affectueux, il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Mais le début était déjà encourageant.

_Je sais.

L'ex-arcobaleno enlaça Hibari, ses long cheveux de jais formant un rideaux autours d'eux. Hibari, finit par poser sa deuxième main dans le dos de Fon. Il serra le kimono dans sa main, griffant au passage le chinois quand celui ci l'embrassa dans le cou. Hibari sentait peu à peu son corps se détendre malgré sa volonté. Il n'avait pas eut ce genre de contact avec quelqu'un depuis...Des années. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Fon finit par lâcher le plus jeune, ne voulant pas dépasser le seuil de tolérance, déjà bien entamé, du gardien des nuages. C'est en voyant le visage de l'ex-arcobaleno qu'une constations frappa Kyoya:

Fon n'était pas un reflet. Non. C'était _un _de ses reflets. Il pouvait tout aussi bien devenir comme le chinois que son exacte opposé. Être comme Fon était l'un des futurs possibles d'Hibari. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais put supporter leur ressemblance physique. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir comme lui. Son caractère étant beaucoup trop différent de celui de Fon. Mais...

Le gardien des nuages posa son front contre l'épaule du plus vieux. Ce dernier fût légèrement surpris mais il ne dit rien et caressa simplement les cheveux du plus jeune.

Mais il pouvait toujours profiter de _l'affection_ de Fon à son égard, non ?

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ^^ n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Au plaisir de vous revoir. See you again !<p> 


End file.
